


[Podfic of] Halcyon

by Podcath



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Genderqueer Character, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:16:00] Gorgeousnerd's summary: It started, as it often did, as a favor for Gerard. Gerard was the reason Mikey was a supermodel who wore both suits and dresses for work, and Gerard was the reason that Mikey helped out a budding designer named Frank Iero. But falling in love...that was all Mikey and Frank, really. </p><p>(#ITPE2015 for lucifuge5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Halcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753943) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



**Title:** [Halcyon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/363120)  
**Author:** [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Bandom  
**Pairing:** Mikey/Frank  
**Length:** 1:16:00  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Beta** : [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Right Said Fred, I'm Too Sexy  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?t10lckaxd2854oo) (30.5 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?1ct2geys07eejxv) (30.9 MB)  



End file.
